Collection of Drabbles
by DayMoon89
Summary: A whole bunch of drabbles I did on Tumblr. Bravid.
1. Drabble 1

_Prompt: oooh please can we have a Bravid sick fic in which Bryan gets reeeally sick and David has to take care of him? (idk like a stomach bug or really bad flu,something like that) It could be super fluffy but also have a little thing at the end where Bryan points out to David that he would make a great dad  
_

* * *

"Daaavid!"

David quickly finished the tea and carried into the bedroom. Bryan lay on the bed, completely sheathed in blankets. He smirked; Bryan always acted a little child-like when he was sick. David sat down and held out the tea to his boyfriend.

Bryan threw the blankets off of him, and frowned up at him. The tip of his nose was red and his face was paler than usual. "My nose is so stuffed, thank you," he murmured, taking the tea.

"I know sweetie, you'll be fine it a couple of days," David responded, kissing him on the forehead. Using one hand, Bryan shooed him away.

"I don't want you getting sick too, no kisses until I'm better," Bryan explained. David stood up and smiled.

"Alright, no kisses. I've got some papers to work, just give a call if you need anything, especially if you feel like your going to get sick again," he said, instead of kissing him he resorted to just patting the pillow beside his head.

"Ugh, don't even remind me, go on I'll be here," Bryan groaned. David gave him a smile before walking out of the room.

Almost a week later, Bryan was healthy and back on his feet again. Both of them were able to get back to work, and things were on schedule again.

"You know what," Bryan said as he sat down next to David at the table. David closed his computer and looked up at Bryan.

"What?"

"You're going to be a great father," he complimented. David blushed a little, looking away.

"W-Why do you say that," David mumbled. Bryan shifted in his seat, before placing his hand on David's knee.

"Well, whenever I'm sick or just in need in general, you're always there and always know what to say. That's a perfect quality for parenting," Bryan continued. David smiled brightly at him.

"Well I can't take all the glory, you're going to be great too," he said kindly.

"Pssh, obviously. Kidding, but thank you," Bryan replied.

"I love you," David said, rolling his eyes jokingly.

"I love you too."


	2. Drabble 2

_Prompt: I'd like to get a fic where we hear the thoughts that went through David's mind during Bryan's speech to that guy in the outlet mall. Or David's thoughts during that entire outlet mall scene  
_

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening. Who did this guy think he was? I stood back as Bryan took the initiative and immediately was able to defend us.

His words were proud and sure. They spoke the truth, and I thought that the argument was in our hand. Until I looked up; Bryan was still wearing the frog beanie on his head. I pointed this out to him, and I could see the change in demeanor quickly.

The man's comeback was nothing short of rude, and prejudiced. I tried to remain indignant, but on the inside this stung. And I could tell that Bryan was being affected just as much.

The hypocrite man finished with something about his family, and Bryan was on top of it with a response. I felt my heart drop into my stomach, and the tears in my eyes sting as the man returned finishing the argument and leading his family away.

I could see Bryan deflate, like a bright balloon losing its air, and it increased the pain by miles. Goldie appeared moments later, asking what was wrong. Bryan replied with a grieving smile, and quick reassurance, saying that we should head home. Goldie wasn't fooled but went along anyway. I followed behind stiffly, my heart still heavy and pained.


	3. Drabble 3

_Prompt: The New Normal: Bravid's first date. David being a romantic?  
_

* * *

David straightened his tie once more before taking a last look in the mirror. He was getting ready for his first date with Bryan, the man he'd just a met a week before at the club. He was actually kind of nervous; he'd never really been on a serious date before. Once or twice in high school, this mostly consisted of going to the movies, holding hands, and munching on popcorn. Not a lot of talking or…dating.

His glasses sat at the edge of the counter. David contemplated whether or not to wear them, he didn't really need them too much, and he could always wear his contacts. He shrugged deciding not to, Bryan had commented several times about how he liked his eyes without them.

Grabbing his jacket, he headed out the door. David climbed in his small car tossing his jacket into the passenger seat. He took a deep breath as he started the car; he was ready for his date.

Bryan sat at the table he'd reserved for him and David. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. Bryan had never been so antsy about a simple date before, as example at the club where he'd met David, but there was just something about him.

He'd never once believed in love at first sight, nothing could develop so quickly, but he was beginning to think maybe there was love at first…week was it. Ever since that night, he hadn't been able to get the blue-eyed sweetheart out of his head. And he knew this time, with David, was different.

Bryan shifted in his seat and smiled when he saw David walk into the restaurant. He wore a simple black suit, and he looked absolutely dashing.

David responded with a smile once he saw him. "Hey," Bryan began casually.

"Hey," David replied. Before he sat down, the other man reached into his jacket and pulled out a simple red rose and held it out to Bryan.

"For you," David said suavely. Bryan stared at him wide eyed, and then taking the flower.

"W-Well thank you, David, I didn't get you anything," he stuttered.

"No worries," he chuckled. Bryan blinked, relaxing a little; he gave him a sweet smile and thanked him again.

There date went by just as perfect (and maybe even more) as Bryan as hoped. He was able to get to know David more. And he also learned that for such a shy person, David was hopelessly kind and romantic, pulling several tricks during dinner.

After almost 2 and half hours, David had pointed out that it was late, and that he had work tomorrow. Though, Bryan didn't want the night to end, he knew that his job called for him in the morning also.

Bryan respectfully paid for the dinner, after jokingly beating David to it by handing the waiter his credit card first.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," David said as the stood next to Bryan's car outside.

"I did too; we definitely need to do this again. Let's say next Friday," Bryan suggested.

"It's a date."

"Well, second date to be exact." The two laughed, and then stood in a small silence. Just as Bryan was about to say goodbye he felt David's lips on his own. He froze for just a moment, before relaxing and returning the kiss quickly.

They pulled apart; a light pink blush was spread across David's cheeks. "I'll see you next Friday," he added, slightly breathless.

"Next Friday," Bryan repeated, before giving him a quick peck on the lips and saying goodbye.


	4. Drabble 4

_Prompt: __I would love to see your take on Bravid's first dance! I love your fics!  
_

* * *

David couldn't believe this was happening.

He was shocked by the turn of events. One moment was doing his weak attempt at flirting, and the next he was on the dance floor with a stranger. Whose name he still didn't even know!

"My name's Bryan by the way," he smiled over his shoulder as he pulled David along.

"I-I'm David," he replied. Bryan smiled again, and David felt his heart flutter in his chest. The man's smile was breathtaking.

They paused; David looked around seeing all the other couples dancing and swaying together, and suddenly he felt very nervous. He honestly hadn't danced much at all in his life. And he didn't want to screw up what he'd (barely) achieved.

Bryan wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling David in close, a small smile still playing on his lips. "Don't worry, it's easy, just relax and focus on the music," Bryan murmured in his ear.

David closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, he began to relax to feel of Bryan around him. Soon, the music slowed down to much more soothing song, compared to the loud party-like ones they'd been playing earlier.

They began to rock back and forth to the pulsing bass of the song. David warily placed his arms on Bryan's hips. This brought them closer by a few inches than before; Bryan gave a sly smile in response.

The song began to pick up speed; David felt himself being pushed away and back, when Bryan did one of the twirls like during a ballroom dance. A bright blush tinted David's cheeks when he was pressed against Bryan again.

When the song died down the two stood still as beating bass filled the air again. "You're a great dancer," Bryan said kindly.

"N-Not really, I mean I was kind of just following along," he replied.

"Well than, you're a great follower," he continued. David chuckled, giving a thankful smile. The two stood on the dance floor for a moment, before Bryan pulled David close again, until they were nose-to-nose.

"Another dance," David inquired.

"Of course," Bryan pulled him in for a kiss. David wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck, deepening it. The next few dances David did a lot more leading.


	5. Drabble 5

_Prompt: Can you do a TNN fic after listening to the baby's heartbeat for the first time Bryan and David go back home and fluffy stuff happens :)  
_

* * *

"Our baby has a heartbeat," Bryan cooed as they plopped onto the couch together. David smiled, taking Bryan's hand in his own.

"I know it was wonderful," he responded. Bryan pulled David into his lap, snuggling together and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Everything's going to be great," Bryan continued.

"I know," was David's reply. The taller man chuckled to himself.

"Is that all you're going to say, 'I know'," Bryan joked, slapping him playfully. David laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry. It's just there's no amount of words to explain how happy I feel," David explained.

"I know," Bryan murmured. He smirked and pulled David into a kiss. It was full of emotion, and David had to shift a little just to get more contact. Pulling apart, David buried his face in the crook of Bryan's neck. He could practically hear Bryan's smile.

They looked into each other's eyes, with smiles on their faces. Neither of them had to speak, their emotions and thoughts read clearly. They thought about their baby, about them, and about that heartbeat seemed to be the one steady thing in their life.

Most of all, they knew that they were ready to face any challenge that came with having this child.

Bryan wrapped his arms around David's waist, bringing their bodies close together, and in for another kiss. "I love you," David whispered against his lips.

Bryan kissed him again; "I love you too."


	6. Drabble 6

_Prompt: A New Normal fic where one asks the other the move in together (I don't care if it's Bryan or David) but they are doing something very simple (like watching TV but it doesn't have to be that) and one just has this moment of "I love you and I want to be with you forever" and randomly asks. Sorry if that was a lot haha.  
_

* * *

David and Bryan were currently in David's kitchen inside his small apartment. They were working together on nice dinner for themselves. Bryan continued to watch David out of the corner of his eye. He was so focused on slicing the vegetables and preparing dinner, Bryan found it absolutely adorable.

He turned off the sink, shaking the bowl of wet vegetables, and set them down next to David. Bryan put his arm on the counter and used his hand to hold his head up. "You know I love you right," Bryan asked.

David stopped chopping to look over at his boyfriend. Smirking, he set down the knife and imitated his action. "Yes, I do," he responded.

"Oh stop it," Bryan joked, shoving him lightly, "in all seriousness though, you do know."

"Of course Bryan, and I love you too," David reassured. David leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Bryan's lips. He stood back up, returning to the food. Bryan stood behind him watching him from over his shoulder.

David began to take all the sliced veggies and put them into the hot pan on the stove. Soon the kitchen filled with a mouthwatering aroma; Bryan continued to be impressed by David's cooking skills. "So I have this idea," Bryan spoke over the sizzling pan.

"What's your idea," David responded. He placed a lid over the pan, muffling the noise. David turned around to face Bryan.

"Well you know we spend a lot of time together, and our relationship is pretty serious, we've been dating for about a year and a half now," Bryan took David's hands in his, "so I was wondering, maybe you could possibly move in with me." David looked half-surprised, half-worried at this.

"Are you sure, I mean really," Bryan cut him off by placing and a finger over his lips.

"I'm sure, why live separately, if we spend most of our time together," he explained. Bryan pulled him close for a kiss, wrapping his arms around David's waist.

"So is that a yes," Bryan asked.

"Yes." David responded. A bubbling sound from the stove that caused David to pull away to save their meal. Bryan chuckled to himself; everything was going to be perfect.


	7. Drabble 7

_Prompt: Bryan and David's first "I love you"? :) You're great by the way!  
_

* * *

David blinked as the sunlight brightened in the room. It slowly became brighter giving the room a yellow tint. He smiled to himself remembering where he was. Turning to face the other way, he saw Bryan face down in the pillows, fast asleep.

Last night they had celebrated in their own little way with some wine and a really nice dinner, which David did not make. This celebration was for their six month anniversary, which Bryan had repeatedly reminded him over the past week, even though David would not forget no matter how hard he tried. The wine had led to a little tipsiness, which led to a long and very enjoyable night in bed.

Suddenly, Bryan turned over mumbling something unintelligible. He slowly began to wake, and David just waited patiently for his boyfriend to fully arise. "Hmm, good morning," Bryan murmured, looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"Mornin'," David responded. Bryan leaned in and placed a lazy kiss on his lips.

"Mm, why are you up so early," Bryan asked. David chuckled, running a hand down Bryan's side.

"It's not, because I doubt you'd be up, and the clock says its noon," David explained jokingly. Bryan turned to look at the green letters on the bed stand beside him.

"Oh well what are you doing up so late," Bryan smirked.

"Hmm, I wonder why," he chuckled. Bryan pulled him in for a kiss, bringing their bodies close together. David gently pushed him back to lie on top of him, kissing him more intensely. Their hands began to roam as the kiss became sloppy and breathless.

David's hands rested on Bryan's neck as he pulled away breathing heavily. "I think it's time to get up," David hummed into his neck.

"I think we could just spend the day in bed," Bryan returned.

"Nuh-uh, I've got things planned for us, so time to get up," he explained, sitting up and scooting off the bed. Bryan huffed dramatically, but David could see the smile playing at his lips.

"Fine, I'll go along with your plans on one condition," Bryan continued.

"And what is that," David inquired pulling on his pajama pants.

"We get an encore of last night's performance," he purred a sneaky smirk on his face. With that, David blushed fiercely before stomping out of the room to get ready.

Bryan was pleasantly surprised by all the things that David wanted them to do. It was all romantic, which seemed to be thing that David did a lot, and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Currently they sat in Bryan's favorite little coffee shop, sitting in the back booth, which held one of both his and David's favorite memories. They sipped on their coffees chatting idly about whatever came to mind.

"Today's been really fun, David, thank you," he said holding David's hand from across the table.

"No problem, what are boyfriends for," David responded, smiling. David set down his coffee and checked his watch.

"Oh we need to go, I have one more thing I want you to see," he exclaimed. Bryan stood from the booth, smiling at his boyfriend's punctuality. The two walked out of the coffee shop and back into David's car.

"So, where're we headed," Bryan inquired curiously. David smiled knowingly as he started the car.

"You'll see," David answered. The drive lasted about five minutes and the two sat silently with the radio playing peacefully in the background as they waited. David pulled up to the curb outside a small park area that was just off the shore.

"So, what is it," Bryan asked. David looked at the clock on the radio.

"Wait a few minutes and you'll see," he replied. Bryan was interested in what it could be that his boyfriend had it planned down to the minute. David led them to a wooden bench that was facing the shore line.

Bryan turned to him raising his eyebrow in question. David smiled: "Just watch."

After w few moments, the sun began to set, sending off rays of color. Reflections of pink, orange, and red reached the water and painted the sky, in a beautiful array of colors. It resembled much like a painting.

"Oh my goodness, David, this is beautiful. How did you know this was going to happen," Bryan breathed excitedly.

"Actually this happens almost every night, as long as it's clear. I found this spot is the best place to watch it," David explained. Bryan continued to stare in awe at the magnificent sunset, but David kept his eyes on Bryan. He watched Bryan's eyes lit up and shined in the brightness. His face held almost a child-like fascination, like he did when he was excited. It was one of the many things he loved about Bryan.

"I love you," David murmured barely loud enough. Bryan blinked a few times and turned to him, shock covering his face.

"W-What did you say," Bryan asked.

"I love you," he repeated, although he knew Bryan had heard him. The shocked look on his face slowly disappeared and a caring smile took its place.

"I love you too," Bryan replied, taking his hand. The two leaned forward for a slow kiss as the sun began to gradually disappear behind the horizon.

"So how about that encore," Bryan whispered. David chuckled, shaking his head in amusement before pulling him back in for another kiss.


	8. Drabble 8

**Warning: Mature content.**

_Prompt: I dont know if you write smut but if you do will you write bravid's first time?and if not than the morning after their first time?  
_

* * *

The room began to spin as David became lightheaded when Bryan latched onto his neck, sucking and kissing. Hands roamed, groping and eager to map out each other's bodies. David felt the counter being pressed into the small of his back as they backed up.

"Bryan," he gasped. His partner only hummed in response as he moved to kiss his lips and work on unbuttoning his shirt. With quick and practiced hands Bryan removed David's shirt, throwing it to the floor. He rubbed up and down feeling everywhere without stopping the kiss.

Breathlessly, David tugged at Bryan's shirt; he smirked as he swiftly removed his shirt. Things quickly became even more heated as bare skin met bare skin, and they began grinding their hips together.

"Let's take this to the bed," Bryan murmured in his ear. David felt a shiver down his spine, and nodded eagerly.

The two darted towards their bedroom, Bryan stopping them several times for small kisses. As they reached the bedroom, David wrapped his legs around Bryan's waist, kissing him fiercely. Bryan's hands were under his ass holding him up as they fell onto the bed together.

Bryan ran his hands along David's body until they reached his waist. Teasing, he unbuttoned them sliding them down with ease and tossing them away. David felt his whole body heat up with a blush as his hands played with the waistband of his underwear. Bryan placed a kiss on his lips comfortingly as he removed his underwear exposing him completely.

"Mmm, so beautiful," Bryan whispered. David moaned loudly as he felt Bryan's hands wrap around his cock and began pumping slowly. It felt different having another hand there other than his, and it was intoxicating. He bucked his hips into the touch as Bryan picked up speed.

"F-feels so g-good," he stuttered, moaning again.

"Good," Bryan whispered. After a few moments, the friction stopped, and David opened his eyes to see Bryan stripping himself. He blushed fiercely as looked down at Bryan who was fully hard.

David noticed Bryan smirking down at him, nipping at his earlobe he purred: "Like what you see?"

Before he could respond, Bryan lowered his hips onto his and grinded into him. He gasped outwardly, bucking upwards, begging for more. Soon the two instigated a rhythm rubbing against each other with a sweet friction, filling the air with various grunts and groans.

David felt pressure building up in his stomach; he could tell he was close. A second pressure surrounded him as Bryan's hands wrapped around both their cocks rubbing them together. David moaned deeply; this tipped him over as he spilled into both Bryan's hand and all over their bodies.

With a last couple of thrusts, Bryan reached his climax, leaving him breathless and panting. He tucked his head into the crook of David's neck, lying completely on top of him.

"That was really nice," Bryan spoke up, kissing his neck.

"It was," he murmured.

They waited a couple minutes before cleaning up and jumping back into bed. As David relaxed into his side of the bed, he felt Bryan wrap his arm around his waist pulling him up against his still bare body.

"You're sleeping next to me tonight," Bryan stated. He smiled agreeing; settling into the feel of Bryan's body. They fell asleep together, soothed by the comfort of each other.


	9. Drabble 9

_Prompt: Okay so I just saw the new episode! And I NEED Bryan's conversation with his mom and the after when he goes upstairs and David sees that he's all teary eyed (Bonus points for a kiss thrown in there)  
_

* * *

"B-Bryan, honey is it really you," his mom's voice was only a small whisper through the phone.

"Yeah, mom, it's really me," Bryan responded, his lips twitch in a sad smile. He could tell his mom was crying, he could hear the silent sobs through the phone over the tears streaming down his face.

"Oh honey, it's been so long since I've heard your voice," she murmured.

"I know, it's been way too long, I'm so sorry," he sobbed into the receiver. His mother's sad laughs echoed in his ear, making him smile as he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

"How have you been, sweetheart," Mom inquired.

"I've been good, great actually. How about you," Bryan sniffed.

"Pretty good."

"So, um, Mom, there's something I really need to tell you, it's uh about um David and I," he began. Bryan paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe.

"Bryan, is everything alright, are you and David alright?"

"Yes, we're fine, things are great," he assured, "it's just um, I thought now would be a good time to tell you. We're, David and I, um are going to have a…baby."There was no response, and Bryan felt his chest constrict and eyes water. Was now really the right time? He hadn't spoken to his mom in years, and he starts off with news about the baby.

"Bryan, darling, that's, that's wonderful, b-but how," the joy in his mom's voice was audible, he smiled in relief.

"A wonderful surrogate, her name is Goldie, she's been really helpful and is making this all possible," Bryan explained.

"Oh my, Bryan, sweetie, this is amazing, I'm so happy for both of you, oh Bryan," Mom gushed. Bryan smiled; he'd missed his mom so much. Her bubbly attitude and soothing nature were all the things that made her mom.

"I know, I thought exactly the same thing, it's going to be just amazing," Bryan commented.

"It is," Mom continued, "oh I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, mom," Bryan admitted.

They sat in comfortable silence, between a mother and a son.

"I love you Bryan, and I want you to know that, no matter what happens," she replied.

"I love you too, Mom," Bryan said, voice wavering. With that they said goodbye, Bryan promising to call back sometime soon, keeping her updated.

He hung up the phone, and set it down on the coffee table. Bryan decided to head upstairs.

David looked up from his book as Bryan walked into the room. "Hey, honey what's wrong," he questioned, placing the book down.

Bryan flopped into bed, pulling the covers into his lap. "I talked to my mom," he answered.

"Oh. Is everything alright," David asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's fine. I actually, I told her about the baby," Bryan explained.

"W-what did she say," he continued.

"Well, she's happy for us, and is really proud," he responded.

David pulled Bryan in for a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I missed her so much," Bryan murmured into his shoulder.

"I know Bry, I know."

David leaned back looking into his eyes. Gently, he reached up and wiped the tears from Bryan's cheeks. Bryan smiled at him; he leaned in for kiss in response. David's hand rested on his cheeks bringing him in closer.

"We better go to bed," David suggested, pulling away.

"Goodnight," Bryan said as he snuggled into the bed.

"Goodnight," he replied. David placed a kiss on his forehead before turning off the light.


	10. Drabble 10

_Prompt: Bravid prompt! David and Bryan holding their baby for the first time.  
_

* * *

David paced back and forth down the hallway, while Bryan and Shania watched eyes following his movements. He paused for a moment running a frustrated hand through his already messy hair, before turning around and going again. "David, honey, come down, it's going to be alright," Bryan assured.

His boyfriend just muttered something unintelligible and continued pacing. Bryan looked over at Shania who just shrugged. "David you've delivered tons of babies with these doctors, nothing's going to happen," he continued.

"Bry, it's not that, I trust them I know what they can do, it's just this time," David retorted, "this time it's our baby, and, ugh!"

Bryan's eyes widened at the sudden change in David's demeanor. He remained still using the palms of his hand to wipe away the tears. Sighing worriedly, Bryan stood up from the chair and wrapped his arms about David's shoulders.

David moved his hands to put them on Bryan's waist to pull him closer. "Hey, I understand, I'm worried, more like beyond worried, but I can't let that get to me. All we can do is hope and pray that our baby is delivered safely and is healthy," Bryan soothed, rubbing a hand up and down his partner's back.

"I really should know about this, having seen multiple parents crying and worrying over their children, but it's a little different being on the outside of this," David chuckled. Bryan smiled placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, guys, look," he heard Shania murmur. Looking down the hall they saw the nurse walking towards them a small bundle in her arms. She smiled kindly at them, holding the baby out for them to see.

"A sweet baby boy, he came out no problems at all, he's a perfect angel," the nurse explained. Gently she handed the bundle over to David.

David carefully held the baby in his arms. The baby's hands waved out, finger flexing as it yawned. His eyes opened slowly revealing beautiful blue orbs. "David, he has your eyes," Bryan whispered.

"He does," he answered. David turned to Bryan, slowly handing over the baby.

"Hello there," Bryan cooed.

"Can I see him," Shania inquired.

"Oh, of course, sweetheart," he responded. Bryan bent over a little, so Shania could get a better view of the small baby's face.

"He's beautiful, and no offense David his eyes are much prettier than yours," she explained. The two men chuckled in amusement.

"We should go check on Goldie, see how she's doing," David suggested. They walked down the hall and into the room. Goldie was on her bed, dozing soundly looking beyond exhausted.

David slowly closed the door behind as her eyes fluttered open. She automatically smiled when she saw them. "Hey guys," she said weakly.

Bryan and David sat down on the small couch near the bed, while Shania sat on the bed with her mom. "He was wonderful, so easy," Goldie explained.

"Well he takes more than just your eyes David, he's got your patience and kindness to, and he's only a few hours old," Bryan responded. David began to tear up looking at his boyfriend with a small smile. Bryan leaned in to give him a quick kiss, bending awkwardly as not to disturb the baby.

The baby yawned stretching his arms again. All four of them chuckled at the cuteness. "So have you guys decided a name," Shania piped in.

"Yeah, what'd you choose," Goldie added.

"Well," Bryan began. The couple shared a knowing looking before turning to the others.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This prompt is unfinished as you can tell. And like I said on Tumblr, if you want it continued send me what you want the baby's name to be and I'll continue. Thanks:D**


	11. Drabble 11

_Prompt: __hihihi! can I have a ficlet where Bryan tells David to bathe the dog and Davids' like yup sure, and then he forgets or gets called into work or something ang he comes home to Bryan standing by the tub soaked because the dog jumped out? :D thanks!  
_

* * *

"David, honey, I need you to give the dog a bath today," Bryan called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mhmm, got it," David replied. He munched on his breakfast, eyes glued to the computer.

"I'm serious, David, poor Smelly's fur all knotted and dirty, and he's beginning to meet his name too," Bryan explained. Hastily, he pulled on his coat and grabbed his keys.

"I've got to go to work, please don't forget," he chastised. Bryan placed a kiss on his boyfriend's head before heading to the door.

"I won't forget, first thing on my to-do list," David assured. Bryan smiled closing the door behind him.

David closed the computer, climbing off the chair. He decided best do it now and get it done. Leading Smelly to the guest bathroom, David dug out the dog shampoo from under the sink. As he began to turn on the water the phone rang. Quickly turning it off, he rushed to answer it.

"Hello, David speaking," he began.

"Hey, David, it's me Goldie, I was, um, wondering if you could pick Shania up from school. Nana's out and I don't have a car," Goldie explained.

"Of course, that's no problem," David remarked.

"Okay, she gets out in about 45 minutes, you know where her school is right," she asked.

"Yup."

"Thanks so much, promise I owe you."

"Oh, honey, no worries you don't owe me anything," David reassured.

"Oh, Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

David glanced up at the clock on the wall, it was about two and Shania's school is about 30 minutes out. "Best to go now," he said to himself.

He grabbed his keys and coat, leaving the house in a similar fashion that Bryan had, though not noticing Smelly behind him with the shampoo bottle in his mouth.

"Where's Bryan at," Goldie asked. He'd stayed at her small house to accompany them in a small, healthy meal after picking Shania up.

"Oh he's at work, something about a fashion emergency with the cast's outfits, you know, duty calls and everything," he replied.

"Ah okay," she responded.

"Hey, David, do you think I could maybe come over and give Smelly a walk, your dog is really nice, and Bryan is always talking about the dog needing a walk," Shania piped in.

"Sure, sweetie, that would be great," Suddenly, his thoughts stopped. Oh no. Smelly.

"Oh crud," David muttered.

"What's wrong," Goldie inquired.

"I've got to go, I was supposed to Smelly a bath and I forgot, sorry," he rushed. Not waiting for a response, he darted out the door.

David was able to make it home in record time (obviously staying under the speed limit). He snuck up to the door, the guilt finally creeping in. "Bryan," he called as he pushed the door open.

A loud splash and angry yell echoed from down the hall. David walked quietly to the guest bath. He was surprised and slightly humored to find Bryan standing in the wrecked bathroom completely soaked. His brown hair soaked and stuck to his forehead and his baby blue shirt and khaki shorts were in the same condition.

"Bry, I thought you were giving the dog a bath not yourself," David began, covering up his smile.

"Haha very funny. David you promised, now the dogs ten times dirtier than he was before," Bryan retorted.

"I know, I was going to but Goldie called and I had to pick up Shania, and I got distracted," he explained, "Here how about you go get cleaned up and I'll re clean the dog, okay."

"Yeah, okay, but Smelly better shine when you're done," Bryan replied.

David smirked and squeezed his hand. Bryan rolled his eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Pulling away he wrapped his arms around David soaking him too.

"Shining, remember," Bryan said with a sly smirk. David just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading all these! If you have any prompts you would like me do you can send me a prompt on Tumblr, my account is creativemind8, or you can PM here on FFN. Thanks ya'll! :DD**


	12. Chapter 12

_Prompt: __Hello. Hope you are well. I was wondering if you could do a scene where Brian takes David for mass for the first time and the priest that Brian talked to throughout the episode on Tuesday presides mass. and maybe Brian introduces David to the Priest afterword? Just an idea. Hope no one as asked for this yet lol.  
_

* * *

Bryan and David walked through the small crowd forming in the isle. He smiled noticing that there were many more people here at mass than usual. "Hey Bryan," a female voice could be heard over the murmuring.

They turned towards the voice. A brightly colored young lady was waving in their direction. Bryan smiled and waved back, before turning back to David motioning for him to follow. "Hey there Anna, so nice to see you," Bryan responded, "This is David, my partner."

"Oh my, it's so nice to finally meet you David. Bryan has said so much about you," Anna gushed. The two shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you to," David replied.

"Well, gotta go, don't forget choir next Sunday," Anna said enthusiastically. Bryan smiled and shook his head as she scampered off.

"Come on, we better sit down, it's about to start," Bryan explained. He took David's hand in his as they walked to the front pews.

* * *

People filed out of the sanctuary after the Priest ended the mass. "Come on, I want to you to meet someone," Bryan whispered.

Bryan walked up to the front of the sanctuary with David close behind him. "Excuse me, Father," Bryan interposed.

"David, I presume," the Priest replied. David shook his hand with a polite smile.

"Hello, Father," David responded.

"It's an honor to have you come to our church; Bryan has been a wonderful addition to our church," he explained. Bryan wrapped his arm around David's waist pulling him close. David blushed, almost shying away from the touch.

"No worries, David, we have nothing against that here, God loves everyone," Father told him. He gave a slightly shocked look, relaxing into Bryan's hold.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but we have to be on our way," Bryan exclaimed.

"God bless you both," Father said smiling.

The couple walked down the aisle and out of the sanctuary hands entwined. "Is it me or is that a really cool priest," David murmured.

"I know, he is," Bryan replied, giggling. Bryan placed a kiss on his forehead, as they laughed together, walking out of the church.


End file.
